Goblinoids
Goblinoids are a term used to describe several species of brute, violent creatures that inhabit Ancaria's desert region. They have ben enemies of humans since many years, but once Shaddar summoned Sakkara Demon causing the Undead invasion on Goblinoid lands in the desert, they had to run away from their homes and towards Ancaria's core region. History Origin The origin of the Goblinoids is unknown. There are speculations that they stem from early tribes of humans and dwarves mingling with each other. The Ogres are a variation bred from the enslaved Orcs of Mhurag-Nar during the occupation of the Dark Elven empire. Similarities between the Dark Elven "Nar" and the Orcish "Nur", both expressions for strongholds, appear to date back to this era of slavery. The heritage of the Goblins seems to be even older. These creatures are not truly evil, but rather chaotic. There are speculations here that the Orcs evolved from a variation of Goblins, which had to develop aggressive behavior patterns in the harsh and hostile environments they used to live in. The rare Imps are another derivation from the goblins. They are well known for causing trouble and they always like to join the superior side, hoping to find protection. Therefore, they are frequently found as familiars in the employment of sorcerers.In-Game Books Exile to the Desert The Orcs used to live in all of Ancaria, but got pushed back towards the east and the south by Aarnum I. Now the Orcs had to endure a harsh nomadic existence in the barren southern desert. This life has made the Orcs tougher and more resistant than they were before. A warrior culture has developed among their tribes and the survival of the strongest has become their guiding principle. Whilst in the intervening period, courtly customs have become established among the aristocratic families of the Kingdom, the Orcs have quickly conquered the wilderness and have begun to make weapons and armor in the blacksmiths' shops of their villages and settlements. In the centuries that follow, the south was continuously plagued by the pillaging Orcs, whose power is a magnet for other ambitious creatures, such as Ogres, Goblins and Trolls, who willingly joined their ranks. Exile from the Desert After Shaddar summoned the Sakkara Demon, the Undead hordes attacked the Orcs in the desert, and they had to run away from their homes and towards Ancaria's core region. Some Orcs joined the Pirates.One of the Pirate models is a retextured Orc, it can be assumed that it's not a human because of the claws and ears it has, and thus it can theoretically be an Orc. Aftermath It can be assumed that the Goblinoids went back to the desert region after the Undead hordes got destroyed by Shaddar's death. Culture Relationship with humans Humans despise Goblinoids, calling them by various derogatory names, such as "rats", "animals" or "dogs". Not all Goblinoids are agressive towards humans, and the Khorad-Nur city's shaman was even willing to cooperate with Prince Valor and his Resistance to stop the Sakkara Demon.Valor's Plans Some Goblinoids even get jobs from humans.Death to the Ogre Referee Religion Goblinoids have a polytheistic religion which seems to focus on the powers of nature. There are several Gods we know about: *'Stampfa' - seemingly the main God of Goblinoids.HRunga’zz Both Goblins, and Orcs believe in him.Unexpected Aid *'HRunga'zz' - he/she is a very dangerous Goblin God/Godess, that can manifest itself in physical form. We can fight with this God at the end of the Panem et Circensis quest chain, after summoning it. *'Mother Earth' - she can be presumed to be a Mother-Godess of some sorts. Sometimes, Orkish Shamans invoke her.The Scroll of Mhic 'Dar-Mon Language Goblinoids seem to have differing languages - Goblins speak full sentences in a strange, raspy language, Orcs growl and sometimes laugh, and Ogres roar and yell. Somehow, they understand eachother, and sometimes even can speak to humans in their language in a suprisingly intelligent manner, exluding Ogres which have problems speaking the human way.Glubba-Jar Afterlife It is known, that Goblinoids can turn undead - Goblins can turn into living corpses under the influence of HRunga'zz, and Orcs can become ghosts. Trivia *The models of Ogres and Orcs were originally made for Armalion, it is unknown if it is the case for Goblins too. *The Goblins speak German, which other localizations seemingly forgot to translate. *The "Imps" mentioned in the Book Of Monsters never appear in the game, presumably they were cut. *Stampfa is the German name of Stompa, one of the most powerful Ork war machines in the Warhammer 40.000 universe. *Sometimes in the game, the Goblinoids are errorously described as "green". Sacred world's Goblinoids are in fact not green, but greenish-yellow in case of Goblins and Orcs, or flesh-colored in case of Ogres. Sources Category:Races Category:Enemies